In downlink data transmission of a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) communication system, a base station (for example, an evolved NodeB (Evolved NodeB, eNB)) configures a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (Physical Downlink Shared Channel, PDSCH) resource and a Physical Downlink Control Channel (Physical Downlink Control Channel, PDCCH) resource for each UE to be scheduled, where the PDSCH bears data sent by the base station to the UE, and the PDCCH corresponding thereto bears scheduling information related to the PDSCH. In a process of communicating the downlink data of the base station, the UE, upon finding the PDCCH sent by the base station to the UE in a corresponding control signaling search space, receives the downlink data on the corresponding PDSCH according to the scheduling information borne by the PDCCH, thereby completing the downlink data transmission from the base station to the UE.
However, in the existing technical solution, when the base station needs to send data having the same content to multiple UEs, multiple non-overlapping PDSCHs are required to bear the data repeatedly, and different PDCCH signaling needs to be generated correspondingly to send to each UE respectively, resulting in that the base station transfers a large amount of data repeatedly, which reduces transmission efficiency of the communication system.